Bret's OC Death Battles
So, I just felt like writing up death battles for my OCs. And made this. I'll post one now and then so enjoy. Trystin Motacill vs Ange Byzance Standing apart from each other, Trystin Motacill and Ange Byzance were facing the other amongst the trees of the Emerald Forest. Both were waiting for the other to make the first move, even if it was a long time coming. "Bugger this, if you aren't going to do something then I'm off. See ya." Trystin said nothing as Ange turned, instead watching her carefully. When her image flickered and disappeared, he felt a warning from behind. Quickly ducking, the flames washed over him, the heat reaching the back of his neck. Firing the shotguns in the forearms of his armour, he launched himself back and sent an elbow at Ange. She in turn ducked his attack, darting off to the side. Meeting no resistance, Trystin shifted the momentum from his body and arms downwards to avoid falling over. Ange, already halfway into her next attack, sent the dust filled kick at his legs. As ice flowed over his right leg, she had leapt back to gain some space. "Much too slow, this isn't even a challenge!" Not responding to her words, Trystin focused his semblance and training with Grimm Chance and punched the ice covering his leg with the use of a shotgun blast. With the ice exploding away from him, he shoved off towards Ange. Meeting her wave of flames head on, he charged through it. She had already shunted away when he pushed through however. But when Ange turned to fire off more dust at her target, she found Trystin hadn't slowed his charge. Instead he had fired his shotguns to gain height and was now quickly shoving his way through the air from tree to tree back towards her. Sending a quick bolt of lightning at him, Ange flipped backwards to avoid his kick after he shrugged off the blow. Not giving her a moment to get any distance, Trystin followed up with another shotgun boost and sent a punch at her chest. When she quickly deflected his arm, he forced the momentum into his other arm after firing the shotgun to withdraw his arm. Not expecting the next punch so fast, Ange took it to her stomach. Then before she could react yet another punch was coming for her. Twisting, she took it to her shoulder. The hit didn't have the same force, but knocked her off blance slightly. "So agressive!" Ready for his quick attacks, Ange managed to get a light punch in. She didn't put much force into it, but the dust with it made up for it. Fire billowed over Trystin's body, not doing much but making him flinch when it reached his face. She took the opportunity, pushing back and starting a flip. As her feet came up, she hit him with lightning and fire up his chest, and over his face. He reacted fast enough to block some of what was about to reach his head, but the combination made him flinch. His armour made the lightning all the more effective. Getting his bearings back once he could see, Ange had already backed off, and was readying her next blast. Having noticed the effect lightning had, she brought her arms down with two whip like bolts. Hitting Trystin before he moved, she felt her confidence rise. "Not so tough now eh?" Darting to the side with a couple of shotgun blasts, Trystin stopped behind a tree. Taking a moment to shake off the shocks he had received, he called back to Ange. "That's a matter of perspective my girl." Quickly rolling his shoulders, he faced the tree and took a stance. Using all his training, he sent two punches down at the trunk, demolishing the spot he hit. Having weakened the trunk, one foot went back as his arm did. Making an asumption about where she was, Trystin hit the tree hard, sending it toppling over. Ange, who had been about to whack the tree with fire, blanched slightly at the sight of the tree coming down towards her. Diving to the side, she didn't see Trystin gaining precious distance. Jumping back up to her feet, she started a shunt to get some distance and find out where he'd gone. Only to have him land a shotgun powered punch to her shoulder. Her semblance having taken down her aura, the round tore into her arm. The pellets ripped her flesh, exiting after she had finished the shunt. Letting out a cry of pain, Ange reached over with her other hand to hold the wound. Her aura was healing it now, slowly. "Ow. That wasn't very nice." Shifting so that she could keep her arm held against her chest, Ange looked round to spot Trystin charging in at her. Shoving her foot forwards, a wall of ice shot up in front of her. Not waiting so Trystin didn't have time to shift his position, she kicked it at chest hight. A spike of ice shot forth from the wall, almost spearing him as he ran in. Readying for a punch, he drew his arm back to hit the ice. Firing all four shotguns, he sent all the momentum into the punch. The impact was strong enough to not only break the ice, but blast it into shards. Ange had been standing back waiting for him to come around the side and suddenly found bits of ice flying at her. Putting her good arm up to stop bits hitting her face, she couldn't see Trystin following them. As her arm lowered, his fist replaced it. Her head snapped back as he hit her, sending her reeling back a few steps. When he stepped in and sent the next one into her stomach, she doubled over. Trystin finished his assault with a shotgun powered knee up into her chin. Being knocked down onto her back, her aura was doing little to stop his blows now. His foot stomped down on her chest, removing what little aura she had left. Wincing when a rib broke, Ange looked up at Trystin's face. "Just do it..." Staring back down at her, Trystin said nothing. His shotgun fired one last time. Coco Solumque vs Galene Venatorum Viridia Up in the stands of a stadium, Galene Venatorum Viridia was staring over at Coco Solumque. She was idly humming and casually swining Fudge Topping in her hand. In reality, she was itching to move, but was waiting for the archer across from her to act first. With Galene just watching her, her patience ran out. "Ok fight time! I'm coming!" Quickly racing along the row she was in, the archer calmly raised her bow. In one smooth motion, she drew and loosed an arrow at the sprinting girl. Watching carefully, Coco flicked her combat umbrella up and knocked the arrow away as it reached her. Galene's eyes narrowing, she pulled Venatorum Arcu back to full draw. Loosing the next arrow, the target had to quickly throw her head to the side as the projectile sped at her much faster than the last. Noticing the casual ease in which she changed power, Coco held Fudge Topping ready for the next shot. "Better try harder! I'm still running!" With a frustrated look on her face, Galene loaded two arrows. Twisting the bow on it's side slightly, she fired the arrows just beside each other. One was easily deflected, but the other hit her arm as she did so. Getting close enough, Coco leapt over a row of chairs, blocking an arrow with the umbrella expanded as she did. Keeping it up, she couldn't see Galene shifting her weapon into it's melee form. Jumping the seats again, she closed the umbrella and thrust it towards the archer. She dodged it easily, a wide swing coming back in return. Ducking under it, she charged Fudge Topping with dust. A sweeping blow was sent towards her, flames spewing from the swing. Galene flipped backwards over the row of seats, sending her own blade right back. Coco leant back, narrowly avoiding the sharp edge. Fudge Topping darting forwards again, the archer almost twisting out of the way. The sharp tip scraping past her ribs, a hand came down on the umbrella. Suddenly finding her weapon held tightly, Coco went for the button to expand it a moment too late. Galene ripped it from her hands, throwing it several rows behind her. Now weaponless, Coco beat a hasty retreat back a row. "Not nice, I need that!" With a smug smile, Galene quickly reformed her bow. "Should have held onto it then. But you should have know this was my fight from the start." Drawing the bow back slowly, she aimed at the seat she had seen Coco go over. Releasing the arrow, it punched clean through the plastic. No girl behind it. "Well well, still fighting? Just give up, we both know I'm better." Notching another arrow, she calmly waited for a glimpse of movement. It came a moment later. But not quite the way she expected. When Coco charged into a seat, she ripped it straight off and sped the tiny distance right towards the archer. The arrow didn't even slow down when it went through the seat, hitting her square in the chest. The breath being knocked out of her a bit, she run into Galene. Both of them quickly running out of space, she sent them both down onto the ground. Coco being on top, quickly scrambled up, diving over the seats in search of Fudge Topping. Spinning back around, she was just in time to block an arrow. Pushing off from the seat behind her, she jumped right at the archer, the umbrella expanded easily covering her. Galene saw this coming, and had no trouble getting out of the way. But was caught off guard by the huge wave of flames that emerged when she was about to land. Flinching and stepping back, Coco had the time she needed to dart in. Galene took the thrust to the stomach, grunting at the force. With Coco at full speed, she was quick to take her weapon away from the strong grip. The umbrella flaring out, fire was blasted forwards in a large circle. Trying to protect her face, the archer didn't have time to retaliate. Seeing this, the small girl thrust again, hitting high up her body. Galene was sent off balance as the blade hit just below her throat. But without the flames, she was able to react. Dropping her bow, she slapped the umbrella aside. Stepping into the punch, the full force of her semblance was put behind her fist. Flying back some distance, Coco had really felt the power behind the blow. "Owwww. That was my face." Galene had followed closely, using her temporary advantage. "So is this." Coming down on top of her before she rose, another semblance powered punch hit her face. The concrete cracking under her head, Coco felt her aura almost break. Reacting quickly, Fudge Topping was slid between them, and expanded. Knocking the archer back, the umbrella quickly collapsed and was charged with dust. An awkward swing into the girl above her, and flames lashed out at her. Weakened by her previous attacks, the fire broke through her aura, burning the side of her face. Flinching at the pain, the first thing she knew of the blade hitting her was when the ice cold feeling spread through her body. The tip of Fudge Topping having gone through her heart, Galene's life was quickly drained from her. As she slumped to the side, Coco dragged herself away. Feeling depleted, she grabbed a squished muffin from her bag wolfed it down. Clare Custos vs Clove Dianthus The two woman stood facing each other down, one of them looking particularly amused. It lasted ten seconds before Clare burst out laughing. "Ahh, I'm sorry. But you're tiny, it's just too funny." A small hand was raised as if to wave the comment off. "Think nothing of it, I'm used to it now." The bolt of lightning shot from Clove's hand before she'd finished speaking, arking towards Clare. Moenibus Altis flew open in the same moment, absorbing the lightning in a spectacular light show. And just like that the fight was at full speed. Clare was charging in at Clove while blocking the lightning aimed at her. But of course the small teacher wasn't about to let her get too close. The ionisation made the air crackle around them both as she quickly flew back away from the dancer. And so within twenty seconds they were at a stand off. "I don't like your chances girl. Not if all you've got is punching." Smiles were exchanged, though only one of them looked amused. And it wasn't Clare this time. "Yeah yeah, cause you're doing so much better." With her arms up for quick reactions, Clare darted in towards her opponent again. And as Clove lifted off the ground, she sped up and charged in while leaving herself wide open. The bait was taken, the bolt of lightning arked down at her. Which was blocked by the tower shield. The mistake was punished. The bottom edge of the shield rammed into Clove's stomach, the small woman being knocked back into a nearby wall. She barely had time to regain her breath before the hand came done on her face. "Who needs punching?" Clare smiled as she blasted the electricity from her gloves into the face of her opponent. It was replaced by a cry of pain when it was sent back at her at a vastly higher output. The tower shields slammed down between them before Clare leapt away. She swore once before she noticed the smile directed at her. "I hate to tell you this, but electricity's my thing." That was when something slammed into the side of her face at immense speed. It was only her instincts that protected her from the next shot, a shield blocking it while she recovered. Clare only had a moment to take in just how screwed she was before a veritable lightning storm came down upon her. No more precision, lightning was flowing everywhere around her. Clove had gotten serious, and Clare was in trouble. Even with Moenibus Altis completely covering her, her aura was still being devastated by the shear power around her. It wasn't long before she was on the edge of being totally overwhelmed. And that was when another object came slamming into her shields. Lacking the energy to react fast enough, Clare saw exactly what Clove was doing. A chunk of metal was held between her arms magnetically. "Oh shi-" It was over before she managed to say it, the metal punching right through her weakened aura. Desert Formosa vs Asye Limyè The two warriors stood facing each other atop the edge of a cliff. They were a short distance apart, but both Desert Formosa and Asye Limyè were holding their respective weapons ready. Asye was the first to move, raising a sword to point at her opponent. "I won't go easy on you, so watch out!" Formosa flourished Laminis before settling into a ready crouch. "I do not fear you." And as that was said the fight began. Asye fired Coulisses, the wing sword still being held towards Formosa. The reaction to this move was spot on, Geminis being flicked up to deflect the round. What she hadn't expected was the round to burst open and spary what was practically lava just by her shoulder. And with the hazardous nature of the bullets revealed, Formosa was then dealing with a barrage of shots, one after another. Spinning her spears expertly, she kept herself relatively safe from the lava like shots. "Hmph, weak." Charging the gravity Dust in a single spear, she held it before her so it shifted each round off their target to fly past her harmlessly. This was followed by a straight charge towards Asye, her free spear darting in at her throat. Responding like the well trained warrior she was, Coulisses flew up and caught the tip of the spear before it reached her, the blade inches from touching her skin. "You're faster than you look!" About to retaliate, Asye suddenly found the second spear ramming into her stomach. Formosa had shortened it, allowing the unseen attack to be pulled off. Throwing the two spears away from her body, Asye leapt back and fired several shots to keep the girl busy. Formosa deflected them easily, clicking her tongue when some of a shot grazed her arm. By some unspoken agreement, the two paused for a moment. "You're not bad at this, but you've only got those spears." Formosa smiled back at Asye, though it was a somewhat grim expression. "I've had some good practice, so these are all I need." Rushing in, Formosa used her semblance to dive in all in the one movement. Not expecting this, Asye didn't quite react fast enough. Her swords came up just enough to soften the blow, but she was pushed back several meters. Over the edge of the cliff. "Oh shit!" Not expecting the drop, she fell out of control. Then once she did, something slammed into her back. Formosa. Reversing her grip of Coulisses, Asye tried to slice her feet against her back. They hit nothing, but the sight of two spear heads coming around her neck was obvious. Her eyes opened wide when they hooked together and pulled back against her throat. Asye thought she could roll out of it, but a foot came down on the back of her neck just before she could do anything. At that point, she had just enough time to realise just how much this would hurt. The impact from the two of them sent a shower of grass and dirt flying up into the air. And when it had all hit the ground again, the outcome was clear. Standing in the small crater was Formosa, Laminis and Geminis covered in blood. Hitting the ground had been the finishing blow, the impact cutting through Asye's aura and removing her head. Citrine Motacill vs Novale Lutum It was dead quiet. There wasn't a sound nor anyone in the area. But there was a fight already in motion. Hidden in the brush, two women were waiting for a glimpse of their opponent. Category:Mr. Nandera's Work Category:RWBY based work Category:Further Development